


Happy Birthday Fox Mulder!

by sunshinetoday



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetoday/pseuds/sunshinetoday
Summary: I hope you will spend this day with your constant, your touchstone, your best friend, your 1 in 5 billion, who also happens to be: Your wife, Dana Scully.  I wish your day to go like this:





	

She is waking you up while covering your cute, sleepy face with hundreds of small, little kisses.

You are discovering post-its all over the house, each of them stating one thing she loves about you.

You go for a big walk around the Unremarkable House while holding hands with your best friend.

For lunch, you stop for a nice, little picnic. The veggies are freshly picked, the bread is freshly baked and the iced tea is freshly prepared by your brilliant wife.

You play a game - Scully spent the last 2 weeks hiding things in the house and all around the property - your task is to find them, following the clues. You have to play alone. For the time you are done, she will be back. ‘She has to take care of something important’ – she says.

While you’re searching, you find the following items: a pair of her socks, shampoo, some candles, and old trousers of yours, an old tea cup of yours, a blanket, a medicine journal, a body lotion. Luckily all of this fits in the suitcase, which was the first item on your treasure hunt.

To reach the last stop you have to walk to the nearby lake. You find a letter glued to a bench. The letter says: “These were the last items in the apartment. I gave back the key. I only have one home, and it’s with you. I love you.”

You look up and she is standing there,right in front of you. She is wearing black jeans and a white, low-cut top. Some would say pretty casual. But not you. You think she is the god-damn sexiest women who you’ve ever seen in your entire life.

“Happy Birthday!” She says and kisses you. The kiss is gentle, soft and loving.

You would like to say so many things to her, but you can’t. She rendered you speechless. “Come on, I’ve got one last surprise for you.”

You walk back home together. You are still processing everything that just happened to you today. She is back, she is yours again. She is giving you another chance. She still loves you.

When you arrive back home, yet again, it’s hard to find the words. There is only one sentence you can babble: “You will always keep me guessing, won’t you, Dana?”. In the middle of your porch, there is the telescope you were thinking of buying, a pack of beer, a fresh pizza, and a huge ‘bed’ made out of blankets, duvets, and pillows.

You spend the night looking at the sky, discussing its miracles and debating its possibilities.

You spend the night in each other’s arm, making love under the stars.

You spend the night whispering ‘I love you’.


End file.
